Who is she, Kagami?
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Ngedit ulang!/Summary : Kagami Taiga si Starter Seirin itu dijemput oleh gadis berambut hijau. Para pemain Seirin yang melihat hal itu langsung melakukan introgasinya pada keesokan hari. Siapakah gadis itu? Kenapa para anggota Seirin sangat penasaran? Gak bisa bikin summary(tear)..KagamixOC..Fic pertama Author diKuroko no Basuke yang terinspirasi dari episode ke 21..RNR please


_**Summary :**_ Kagami Taiga si Starter Seirin itu dijemput oleh gadis berambut hijau. Para pemain Seirin yang melihat hal itu langsung melakukan introgasinya pada keesokan hari. Siapakah gadis itu? Kenapa para anggota Seirin sangat penasaran?

**Kuroko No Basket**

**Kagami x OC**

**Gender : Romannce and Friendship **

**Rating : T**

Kagami Taiga adalah siswa kelas 1 di SMA Seirin dan juga anggota dari klub basket Seirin baru saja tiba diareal sekolahnya. Kagami berjalan menuju kelas dengan santai seperti bisaanya. Tapi baru saja ingin memasuki pintu kelas, sebuah tarikan dikerah bajunya membuat pemuda dengan tinggi 190cm ini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kagami, kemari sebentar." bisik si pelaku penarikan Hyuuga.

"Huh?!" Kagami Taiga hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

_"Ada urusan apa sang kapten dengan dirinya?"_

Kagami dan Hyuuga berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dimana ke – 9 pemain Seirin telah berkumpul. Kagami duduk dihadapan anggota Seirin yang menatapnya selayaknya polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi penjahat.

"Oi Kagami, siapa gadis yang kau ajak kemarin?" tanya Hyuuga to the point.

"Hah?, gadis?." Kagami mencoba berfikir sejenak, mencerna maksud pertanyaan sang Kapten.

"Oh! Maksudmu Ayako?"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" kali ini Izuki menimpali. Sang eagle eye masih kurang puas dengan jawaban Kagami.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat berlatih dilapangan yang ada didekat tempat tinggalku."

"Lalu apa kalian berkencan?" selidik Kiyoshi. (tumben banget Kiyoshi -_- )

"Tidak." Kagami menjawab dengan enteng.

"Apa dia bisa memasak?" Hyuuga kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak begitu tau, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya saat traning camp ini?" ucap Izuki.

"EEEEH!"

"Kenapa aku harus mengajaknya?" protes Kagami.

"Siapa tau dia bisa membantu Riko dalam urusan memasak. Aku hanya tak ingin kejadian pengetesan menu traning camp terulang lagi." Izuki menambahkan. Jika ada yang bisa memasak setidaknya mereka tidak akan keracuna lagi.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Kagami bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan anggota yang lain.

**-Kagami-**

Kagami berjalan menyusuri perumahan yang berada 5 blok dari apartemennya. Hari ini adalah traning camp akan dimulai dan Kagami telah memikirkan perkataan sang senpai 2 hari yang lalu.

_"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya saat traning camp ini?"_

Mengajak sang gadis dalam traning camp biasa – biasa membuat sang pelatih membunuhnya. Tapi disatu sisi dia ingin mengajak gadis itu bersamanya. Kagami berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang terkesan minimalis. Terkesan rapi dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Kagami menarik nafas sebelum memencet bel rumah itu.

**TING TONG**

Beberapa manit kemudian keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut biru dari dalam rumah. Kagami telah mengenal siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sering diceritakan oleh gadis itu padanya.

"Owh, kau Kagami."

"Akira. Apa Ayako ada?"

"Ada apa kau mencari kakakku?" tanya Akira penasaran. Apalagi pakaian Kagami dan tas yang dibawanya membuatnya tambah curiga kenapa pemuda berambut merah itu mencari sang kakak.

"Aku…"

"Loh! Kagami – kun." Seorang gadis berambut hijau muncul dari balik punggung Akira. Gadis yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Akira tapi memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Dia adalah Ayako kakak dari Akira.

"Ada apa Kagami – kun?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke traning camp ku hari ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Ayako terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menyentuh lengan Kagami. Lalu berbalik menyentuh pundak Akira dan masuk kedalam rumah. Kagami dan Akira saling pandang, lalu adik dari Ayako itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kagami terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

_"Tak mau ya." batin Kagam kecewa._

Kagami berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Ayako. Kagami tidak berbalik saat Akira terus memanggil namanya.

**-Kagami-**

Tranning camp kali ini dilakukan dipantai. Pemandangan laut yang biru dan pasir yang berwarna emas sempat membuat para pemain Seirin ingin menceburkan diri kedalam pantai.

Semua anggota pemain Seirin telah memakai kaos dan celana pendek untuk latihan. Sedangkan sang pelatih memakai seragam yang bisaa dipakai disekolah. Sang pelatih Riko sedang memberikan arahan pada para anggota. Para anggota nampak memperhatikan dengan teliti. Tapi disatu sisi Kagami Taiga lebih memilih menoleh kearah lain ketimbang mendengarkan perkataan sang pelatih hingga mendapatkan pukulan dikepalanya.

"Dasar Bakagami! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"A-aku dengar kok." Ucap Kagami sambil mengelus kepalanya. Tapi matanya kembali menoleh kearah lain.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku lebih serius Kagami." Riko mendesah lalu melihat kearah Nigou yang sedang asik dielus – elus oleh Ayako.

Nigou sedang dielus – elus oleh Ayako.

**-Yak! Ayako Sanomaru akhirnya ikut dalam traning camp bersama SMA Seirin saudara – saudar!.- **

Ayako memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Kagami ke traning camp mereka. Setelah memasukkan beberapa baju dengan tergesa, gadis berambut hijau itu segera berlari mengejar Kagami yang dengan seenak jidatnya ingin pergi dari rumahnya. Ayako sedang mengenakan celana pantai berwarna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna pink dan tank top berwarna hitam. Rambut yang panjang sebahu diikat ponytail dan topi putih yang melindunginya dari panas matahari.

Dan karna ada pendatang baru di Seirin membuat bukan hanya Kagami yang tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pelatih, tapi semua anggota sebenarnya sempat mengalihkan perhatian pada Ayako.

"Ano…Tolong jangan terlalu keras pada Kagami – kun, Riko – san." ucap Ayako mendekati sang pelitih dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Itu benar. Kau terlalu keras padanya." timpal Hyuuga dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Riko.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih karna aku mengijinkannya ikut Kagami." Riko menatap Kagami dan Ayako bergantian.

"Dan kau!." Riko menunjuk Ayako "Perkenalkan dirimu."

Ayako tersenyum lalu membuka topi yang melindungi kepalanya.

"Namaku Ayako Sanomaru. Umur 22 ku tahun. Dan hobbiku adalah bermain basket juga memasak. Salam kenal semuanya." Ucap Ayako sambil membungkuk. Tanpa sengaja membuat semua anggota mengikuti arah dua gundukan yang bergoyang itu.

"22!. Kau ini mahasiswi?"

"Oi Kagami kenapa kau tak bilang pacarmu itu mahasiswi?" teriak Shinji kepada Kagami.

"Aku juga baru tau dia adalah mahasiswi. Aku kira dia murid SMA." Kagami tak terkejut sama sekali dengan penjelasan Ayako.

"Tidak ada murid SMA yang setinggi dia kau tau." Kali ini ke 3 cadangan Seirin yang bersuara.

"DIAM!." Teriak Riko mebuat semua anggota kembali memperhatikannya.

"Aku mengijinkannya ikut bukan berarti kau bisa berkencan dengannya Bakagami." Rico melepas seragamnya. Semua anggota menahan nafas melihat Riko yang ternyata memakai tank top berwarna biru.

"Anggap saja aku berbaik hati, Kagami." Rico menatap semua pemain denga tatapan serius. "Kalau kalian tidak serius berlatih, aku akan membuatnya menjadi 4x lipat!"

**PRITTT**

Peluitpun berbunyi tanda latihan traning camp dimulai.

**-Kagami-**

**PRITTT**

Setelah berlatih dibawah cuaca yang terik, latihanpun akhirnya berakhir bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit.

"Akhirnya." Kagami mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran dengan handuk yang diberikan Ayako.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras." ucapnya lalu membagikan minuman pada para pemain.

Para anggotapun kembali menuju penginapan. Para pemainpun sibuk mengistirahatkan diri karna latihan yang sangat berbeda hari ini. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk minum the bersama. Izuki dan Shinji sedang berlari menyusuri pantai. Ayako berjalan menuju tempat parker didepan penginatap dimana ringbasket diletakan.

Ayako menatap ring yang ada didepannya. Mengingatkannya pada malam pertemuannya dengan Kagami.

"Haaahhh~" Ayako menghembuskan nafas sebelum memasukan bola kedalam ring.

**SRAKK **

Bola masuk kedalam ring, memantul kecil lalu mengelinding.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang yang berasala dari belakangnya. Sontak membuat Ayako berpaling dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ku – Kuroko – kun. Kau mengejutkanku." ucap Ayako mengalus dadanya. Dasar anak satu ini.

"Ayako – san bisa bermain basket."

"Aku memiliki lapangan dibelakang rumah. Jadi kadang aku akan bermain dengan adikku."

"Owh. Begitu."

"Ne Kuroko – kun. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kagami – kun itu, orangnya seperti apa?"

"Emm. Dia itu kasar, keras kepala, sombong, dan suka berteriak – teriak." ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Ayako tertawa. Sudah menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban itu dari Kuroko. Ayako kembali berfikir. Kesan pertama saat bertemu dengan Kagami malam itu tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Kuroko.

_Sejak pertama melihatnya, aku sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Kagami. _

_Tubuhnya yang tinggi._

_Rambut dan mata yang berwarna merah._

_Wajah yang sanggar, tapi jika tersenyum akan menawan._

_Tanpa terasa jantungku berdetak dan wajahku memerah._

_Ya.._

_Aku, Ayako Sanomaru menyukai Kagami Taiga._

**-TBC-**

**Jreng Jeng..**

**Aunthor kembali lagi minna – san~**

**Kali ini author pengen membuat fic tentang Kuroko No Basket. Apalagi yang jadi tokoh utamanya Kagami Taiga. Author udah jatuh cintrong semenjak pertama kali menonton tentang Kuroko No Basket. Apa lagi saat Kagami main basket. Keringatnya itu loh! ^_^**

**Yosh! Sampai jumpa dichapter 2..Jaa neee**


End file.
